


May the Force be in our hands

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Rey e Ben, due anime determinate, riemergono insieme dall’oscurità. Guerra contro l’Impero ed il Lato Oscuro della Forza. Ultimo atto.Dal testo:” Per la prima volta, Rey pensò che a modo suo, Ben fosse affascinante. Il bagliore caloroso e vivo nei suoi occhi era lontano anni luce da ciò che era stato il cipiglio cupo e torvo di Ren. Il suo sguardo era determinato a percorrere un sentiero tormentato e difficile, ma insieme a lei. Per la Forza... [...]”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	May the Force be in our hands

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodio IX] [Reylo] [Spoiler!] [Missing Moments]

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Devi fidarti di me, Rey.”_  
Riusciva a vederlo così nitidamente, da esser quasi persuasa di averlo di fronte a sé, al posto dell’Imperatore. Per quanto si fosse sforzata, non era riuscita a capire come tali visioni fossero possibili, men che meno il motivo per cui si sentisse irrimediabilmente incatenata a quell’uomo da un legame tanto intenso, mai provato prima di allora. Eppure, mentre colui che aveva appena dichiarato di essere suo nonno - una verità tanto _squallida_ quanto infelice - stava esigendo di essere immolato come sacrificio a favore della sua ascesa come Imperatrice, lei riusciva a vedere Kylo Ren schiudersi davanti ai suoi occhi e mostrare una luminosa e ritrovata umanità. Sotto alla maschera cupa si era nascosto per troppo tempo il volto di Ben Solo, lo stesso che in procinto di raggiungerla per aiutarla - no, _salvarla_ \- le stava chiedendo di sfruttare il loro inspiegabile legame per darsi reciprocamente man forte.  
La sua espressione era incurvata in quello che avrebbe tanto definito un principio di sorriso, tanto simile a quello dell’ormai scomparso Han da farle salire un moto di innegabile nostalgia. Per la prima volta, Rey pensò che a modo suo, Ben fosse affascinante. Il bagliore caloroso e vivo nei suoi occhi era lontano anni luce da ciò che era stato il cipiglio cupo e torvo di Ren. Il suo sguardo era determinato a percorrere un sentiero tormentato e difficile, ma insieme a lei. _Per la Forza, dalla Forza e nella Forza._  
Ciò che sentiva provenire da lui era un gran desiderio di riscattarsi, di redimersi e di mettere fine all’Impero. Nessuno dei due stava opponendo alcuna resistenza alla luce. Ben voleva stare con lei, salvarla dall’oscurità e impedirle di commettere i suoi errori. Voleva ardentemente proteggerla e risparmiarle ogni ulteriore sofferenza dovuta a ciò che lui stesso aveva contribuito a costruire. Per fare tutto ciò, però, aveva bisogno di sentirla vicina.  
Della sua immeritata fiducia.  
Nelle loro menti erano trascorsi minuti, mentre nella realtà solo un misero istante.   
Palpatine stava aspettando di morire e di compiere il suo destino, cedendo il trono alla sua unica nipote, reincarnandosi in lei, ignaro del fatto che Rey fosse ben lontana dal suo volere. I Sith attendevano inquieti che la profezia si compisse e che l’Impero rinascesse, sottomettendo una volta per tutte l’Universo intero e spazzando via ogni minimo cenno di resistenza.  
“ _Ben..._ ”, lo chiamò, meravigliata. Kylo Ren aveva semplicemente cessato di _esistere_. Avrebbe voluto passare l’eternità a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi scuri, leggendo le infinite sfaccettature della sua anima. Non poteva non concedergli fiducia. Non di fronte alla purezza del suo cuore, a lungo rinnegata. Gli sorrise nella Forza, elevandosi insieme a lui nel fascio di luce che era il loro legame, improvvisamente saldato e reso inscindibile.   
Si sentì improvvisamente _invincibile_ , Rey, mentre alzava la spada laser e se la portava alle spalle per illudere l’Imperatore di star adempiendo la sua volontà. Vide Ben annuire, e solo la Forza avrebbe potuto testimoniare l’intensità di ciò che Rey senti esploderle nel cuore nel percepire se stessa in simbiosi con lui.  
I Cavalieri di Ren gli si strinsero intorno, mentre imitava pedissequamente la movenza sinuosa della ragazza. Per un istante, Rey li vide, così come Ben vide Palpatine.  
“ _Prendi la mia mano_.”, si sussurrarono all’unisono, mentre per una frazione di secondo le loro mani si accarezzarono, passandosi attraverso la Forza quella spada, insieme a fiducia, coraggio, comprensione.  
_Perdono_.  
La mano ormai libera di Rey bruciò di un’improvvisa mancanza, perché la mano di Ben aveva lasciato un vuoto. La mostrò all’Imperatore, con l’animo in fiamme, colta da una rinnovata speranza. Le dita di Ben si strinsero attorno all’elsa, godendosi il tepore che Rey gli aveva lasciato. Con la strafottenza di Kylo e la determinazione di Ben, si inchinò di fronte ai suoi cavalieri.  
“ _È tempo._ ”. Voci in sincrono, menti e cuori allineati. Invincibili.  
E furono morte e distruzione, ma anche vita e rinascita, all’unisono, nella Forza.  
  
  
  
  
“ _Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine_”  
(Meet me on the battlefield, SVRCINA)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
